Just a Date
by Yuichiro
Summary: Años más tarde, en el tranquilo pueblo de Gravity Falls, que ahora cuenta con una población mixta entre seres mágicos y humanos, Pacifica Northwest esta a punto de ayudar a su amiga Candy a elegir un vestido para su cita ¿El único problema? Ella no quiere estar ahí, pues esta perdiéndose su propia cita.


**¿Cómo era posible esa situación? nunca lo sabría.**

\- Vamos Pacifica- le jaló Mabel, arrastrándola dentro del centro comercial- ¡Candy necesita ayuda para su cita de mañana!

Suspiró, dejándose llevar por su amiga, antes de que tuvieran la idea de pedirle a Grenda que lo hiciera. Candy había conseguido una cita con un chico británico que había llegado al pueblo el día anterior y ahora estaba desesperada por saber que ponerse. Y, aunque fuera su amiga desde los doce, no quería estar _ahí_ , en ese instante.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- Mabel tiró de la chica con la cita en cuestión, dejando que Grenda las siguiera de la forma más entusiasmada posible.

\- Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa…- suspiró, comenzando a caminar y mirando a otro lado.

Identifico casi de inmediato la pequeña tienda donde trabajaban los gnomos desde hace ya un año, además de la modesta pero bonita decoración donde un Unicornio tocaba música electro-pop para un grupo de niños. Sonrió recordando cómo, luego de todo el asunto del Weirdmagedon el pueblo se comenzó a unir con las criaturas mágicas que lo habitaban.

 **Tenían la suerte de que los turistas creían que todo era un truco, o el gobierno estaría cerrando todo.**

Ahogo un gruñido al ver la tienda de ropa donde su querida mejor amiga había llevado a Candy ¿Por qué de entre todas las tiendas del centro comercial, tenía que elegir en la que trabajaba su madre? Entró, mirando a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con su progenitora, y casi suelta un gemido de alivio al ver que no estaba por ningún lugar.

\- _"Me alegra que esto no vaya a ser tan difícil…"_ \- pensó, caminando hasta donde estaban sus amigas, antes de sentir una vibración en su bolsillo.

Vio la pantalla y sonrió, casi olvidando su mal humor… claro, ese "casi" fue la palabra clave, pues Mabel tuvo que llamarla para que ayudase a elegir entre un vestido, o una blusa con falda. Dio su voto para el vestido, el verano estaba mucho más caliente que antes, y si su amiga iba a estar bajo el calor que generaba su propio sistema, más el ambiental, algo de tela ligera sería lo mejor.

\- ¿A quién le escribes, Paz?- preguntó Grenda, quien paso a su lado.

\- A alguien con quien tenía un compromiso hoy- le respondió texteando la respuesta más rápida que pudo, guardando el aparato- nada de importancia.

\- ¿Eh… tenías planes?- preguntó Mabel, quien había metido a Candy en un probador- me lo hubieras dicho y no tenías que venir…

\- ¡Sí te lo dije, pero me arrastraste aquí!- le soltó en cara, y la castaña solo silbo incomoda mirando a otro lado.

\- Hey ¿No es ese Dipper?- habló la más fuerte de las tres.

Pacifica giró su cabeza violentamente, notando como el chico corría al otro lado del pasillo, cargando unas cajas algo raras, tenía una camisa de un color magenta demasiado brillante y su cabello estaba peinado, en lugar de tener su icónica gorra de pino.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Grenda.

\- Tiene un trabajo en la tienda de un amigo al parecer- contestó Mabel, restándole importancia- pero pensé que hoy tenía el día el libre.

\- _"Claro que lo tenía, lo había pedido"_ \- aseguró Pacifica en su mente, sintiéndose un poco molesta.

Candy salió del probador, y les mostró el conjunto, ninguna estuvo contenta, y pasaron la próxima hora tratando de encontrar la combinación en esa tienda, sin éxito, por lo que, comenzaron a buscar por todos lados. Pacifica cada tanto miraba su celular y respondía mensajes, y sus amigas comenzaban a notar que su rubia acompañante no estaba muy dispuesta a brindarles ayuda.

\- Pacifica, puedes irte un rato si quieres- le avisó Mabel, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, vamos a ver aquella tienda de allá- le dijo señalando un lugar con el nombre de "Estilo del Sur"- sabemos que no es de tu agrado, así que puedes esperarnos en el área de comidas del primer piso y te veremos al acabar aquí.

\- Claro…- fue su única respuesta antes de verles entrar a ese lugar.

No iría con ellas ni muerta, las camisas hawaianas de ese sitió eran la muerte de cualquiera que tuviera el mínimo sentido de la moda, y que los vestidos fueran para la playa, considerando que ellas estaban en las montañas, fuera verano o no, no iba a darle más que más razones para no entrar. Una nueva vibración de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa casi tonta se posó en sus labios, en lugar de responder esta vez, camino directo a un lugar.

 **Tenía asuntos que atender.**

Para su suerte, el sitio al que iba estaba justo en frente de la plaza de comida. Entro a una pequeña tienda con puertas de madera, el lugar estaba lleno de frascos con formas de estrellas bailando en el aire y destellando sobre el techo pintado de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, dando un ambiente nocturno aun siendo solos las dos de la tarde, los anaqueles que se esparcían aquí y halla tenían plantas, rocas, cristales, algunos objetos y más que nada, frascos de forma normal con líquidos brillantes y burbujeantes.

\- Este lugar sigue tan raro como siempre…- susurró, maravillada con el olor a chocolate que inundaba el sitio.

\- ¡Bienvenida a "La entrada a lo desconocido" ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- habló la voz de quien buscaba, y ella se dio la vuelta, encarando a quien le atendía- Pacifica, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso debería estártelo preguntando yo Pines- contestó, apoyándose en el mostrador de cuarzo que los separaba- pensé que habías pedido el día libre.

\- Lo hice, y me lo dieron, pero cuando Mabel me dijo que te iba a tener bajo "su cuidado" hoy, pensé que podría bien venir y ganar algo de dinero extra.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Mabel decidía dejarme libre?- preguntó, retándolo.

\- Le habría dicho a Dip tres que tenía que irme y luego habría ido por ti- le contestó, sacándole una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

\- Sabes que decir ¿Eh? Chico listo- le dijo, inclinándose un poco.

\- Claro que lo sé, rubia torpe- le siguió el juego.

\- Aun así ¿Para qué me mensajeabas tanto?- preguntó, con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus labios- te estabas volviendo desesperante.

\- Creí que si seguía en eso no tendrías problemas en escapar si te terminabas encontrando con Tania o Cheryl en las tiendas.

Ella solo sintió como se le revolucionaba el corazón por lo considerado que era semejante gesto. Él sabía que no quería correr el riesgo de entablar una conversación con sus examigas. Se inclinó un poco más y besó sus labios, solo un segundo.

\- Es una lástima que tuviéramos que cancelar nuestra cita- le susurró, apoyando su frente en la de él.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero tenemos todo el verano para programar otras- le aseguró- aunque deberíamos decirle a Mabel que estamos juntos…

\- No aún, no quiero la charla del "se los dije a todos" a tan solo tres días de que llegase.

Dipper se había mudado al pueblo hace poco, una gran discusión con su padre de lo que quería hacer en el futuro los había separado y llego a casa de Soos huyendo, la situación seguía siendo algo delicada entre ellos, pero todo parecía ir bien. Su hermana no tardo en ir tras de él en el verano, asegurando que para cuando ella llegase solo le tomaría un par de días hacer que ellos tuvieran una cita.

 **Si se enteraba que ya habían tenido muchas antes de su llegada, nunca escucharían el final de ello.**

\- Bueno, en eso tienes un punto- le contestó, besando su mejilla y alejándose- ¿Te parece si recuperamos la cita de hoy, en la noche?

\- ¿Y qué haríamos Pines? Sabes tan bien como yo que el restaurante al que íbamos no estará abierto- replicó, alejándose igualmente.

\- Tengo un conocido y un buen lugar- fue su vaga respuesta, junto a una sonrisa ladina que exhibía ese rostro ya casi nada infantil que tanto le encantaba- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Hora y lugar?- él sonrió, poniéndose completamente recto, exhibiendo que ahora era una cabeza y un poco más alto que ella.

\- El lago, a las siete, te esperó ahí.

\- Claro.

Salió de la tienda, dirigiéndose a la zona de comida, con la suerte de que sus amigas no había llegado aún, se sentó en una mesa y sacó el teléfono, yendo directamente a la pantalla de mensajes donde Dipper ya le había mandado una foto de ella entrando a la tienda. El inútil era tierno a su raro modo.

\- ¡Pacifica!- oyó gritar y suspiró, mirando a las chicas- ¡No podemos encontrar nada, necesitamos tu consejo!- le gritó Mabel.

\- Bien, hora de ponerse serios- contestó, levantándose y arrastrándolas directamente a una tienda de ropa dirigida por hadas y Tambri, amiga de Wendy.

Ya luego pensaría en su cita con Dipper, ahora mismo, arreglaría a su amiga para la propia.

 **Y quizás le diga a Mabel que ella y su hermano estaban saliendo desde hace meses.**

Bueno, tenía todo el verano para eso último.

.

.

.

 ** _Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Me puse a ver la serie de nuevo para continuar mi otro fic "Reference Points", y termine saliendo con esto también, si quieren que sea un Two-Shot,con la cita como continuación, dejen sus comentarios._**

 ** _Felices fiestas._**

 ** _Yuichiro fuera paz~ :3_**


End file.
